The Wedding Night
by kagome092287
Summary: Miroku and Sango's wedding night. And some one is beyond nervous? Can a certain monk be able to relax her? Well read and find out!


The Wedding Night!

'I can do this! He won't hurt me! He loves you and only you! His womanizing days are over.' Sango told herself as she paced in the room that was right outside the bedroom where her new husband waited for her. She took in a deep breath and entered the room.

Miroku sat there on the futon waiting for her. He knew she was beyond nervous about what was about to happen and he could hear her in the other room pacing as she tried to get her nerves undercontrol. He looked up when he heard the screen door slide open and saw her walk in shyly. "Sango it's going to be alright. I promise!" He assured her. She nodded as she came in further into the room.

Miroku sighed and stood up to meet her half way. He embraced her in his arms and held her tightly to his body. "Sango it can wait till you're ready and clearly you aren't. I can wait." He whispered in her ear. "No I-I'm fine." She said in a shakey voice. Miroku chuckled at his young bride's insecurities. "Shh, calm down. It's going to be great!" He promised. Sango nodded against his chest.

Miroku started kissing her neck right underneath her ear lobe so to calm her nerves. She shivered with pleasure as his tongue slipped out and licked the skin and sucked lightly. Her eyes rolled to the back as he did it again. He moved up to her jaw and kissed along till he reached her chin. He pulled away from her and looked down at her face. "May I kiss you?" He asked with a smirk. "Y-yess." She answered. Miroku smiled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Before she knew what was going on she found herself on the bed with him hovoring over her. He let go of her lips so to catch their breath. Miroku stared down at her questioning rather she was truely ready or not. So he decided to test her. He slid her yokata down off her shoulders slowly and opened till the tops of her full breast were showing. She didn't protest so he continued to pull down to release her breast for his view and his only.

Miroku smiled at the sight of her perfectly full breast. Sure he's gotten a glimpse of them before but he has never really seen them till this night. 'They're more beautiful then what I saw glimpses of. They're the most perfect breast I have ever seen.' He told himself as he stared down at them and watched as they moved up and down as she breathed in and out heaveliy. They even bounced a bit when she moved a little. He stopped staring when he noticed her trying to shy away from him and cover herself up.

"Sango, don't hide yourself from me. You are so very beautiful." He said as he stopped her from trying to hide away from his veiw. She nodded shyly and her cheeks blushing bright red. Miroku smiled to show her he meant what he said and he placed his now uncursed right hand over the left breast. He lightly squeezed the soft mound in his hand and palmed it. Sango gasped with surprise at this new sensation. He then held the bud between his index and middle fingers and rolled it between them, causing Sango to arch her back up and moan as the sensation took over her body. She has never been touched till that very moment. Sango was a vergin in every sense of the word. She has never done anything sexual in her whole three years since she became of age to bare children. The only time she has ever been touched was by the man she just married when he used to grope her backside.

He knew this as well and it made him even more happy that he would be her teacher and be the first to ever see her full beauty and the last one. He had only two other vergins in his life and so he had knowledge that this was going to hurt her when they first join as one and he worried on how she will react. But for now he will enjoy the feel of her and only pleasure her. Miroku knew if he played with her first then it will help her relax enough for them to complete their marriege.

Miroku pulled her up further on the bed till her head was resting on the pillows. He rolled over off of her and layed next to her. He placed his hand on the knot of the yokata and untied it. He let the tie fall off to the sides of her. Sango laid on her back as he slowly undressed her. Her heart accillerated when his warm hand slid through the opening of the fabric and massaged her lower abdomen, just below her naval. She stared into his violet blue eyes as he pushed the fabric off and it fell to the rightside of her hip and he pulled the other half off.

Miroku kept his focus on hers as well. She gasped when he ran his hand accross her hip bones. He smiled at her and watched as her eyes grow wide when she realised she was completely naked laying next to him. "May I look?" He asked trying to show her how much he valued and respected her. Sango couldn't speak, she was too embarressed and shy to answer so she nodded.

Miroku's eyes traveled down her body seeing every curve and couldn't help but pratically drool at the sight of her fully naked before him. He roamed his eyes down her perfect breast and down her toned body till he saw the patch of hairs that covered his treasure that he was seeking. He let his left hand roam her body as well causing goose bumps to cover her skin. He noticed she was trembling with fear.

"Shh, Sango I'm just looking that's all. Don't be so nervous, I told you we will take this slow." he assured her. She nodded again. Miroku went back to what he was doing and he pulled her left leg up and apart from the other so he could get a better view of her treasure. He propped her leg up and ran his hand up and down her inner thigh. Sango's eyes fluttered at every stroke he made. Miroku knew exactly what he was doing and knew how and what pleasures a woman.

Her chest went up in the air slightly when his hand grew closer to her core. Miroku smirked at the sight of her. He noticed a clear fluid stream down her other leg and he smiled proudly. He couldn't help himself any longer and he placed his hand over her sacred place and ran two of his fingers along her moistened velvety folds. His eyes rolled back at the feeling of her vergin folds soaked and hot for him. He felt a tightness in his loins. "Hehh ahh!" Sango moaned out as he continued to stroke her and each stroke growing deeper and deeper into her folds.

She nearly lost it when his middle finger rubbed up and down over the opening of her vergin core as the rest of his fingers spread her open more. He didn't enter his finger as he stroked her, he simply ran his finger up and down, accasionally circling his finger around her vegina. He could feel that she was throbbing as he continued rubbing her. Miroku felt the fluid nearly gushing and coating his fingers. She gasped when his middle finger did enter her tight core. He groaned at the feeling of the tightness around his finger. He barely went in. He was half way to the knuckle as he tried to push through her tightness. Miroku knew for a fact that she wasn't lieing when she said she has never been touched in anyway, by how tight she was.

"Sango, my love? Have you ever done this?" He asked as he pulled his finger out and plunged back in and going deeper as he went. "N-n-no!" She answered as she gripped the sheets in a fist and turned her face away from him squeezing her eyes shut as a knot started to form in the pit of her stomach. "Even by your own hand?" He asked. "N-n-no! Oh Kami! Miroku!" She screamed as she hit her peak and soaked his whole hand.

Miroku stroked her a few more times before he brought his soaked hand to his mouth. Sango watched as he lick the clear coating of liquid off his hand. He smiled at her when he was done. "You taste amazing!" He smiled.

She watched as he suddenly rolled on top of her. She bent up the other knee and he rested his torso between her legs. Miroku captured her lips for another passionate kiss. He released her lips and continued down to her collar bone and down further to her breast. He took her right breast into his mouth and the other in his hand. He held the side of her breast in his mouth and he swirled his hot wet tongue along the soft skin and sucked her. He moved up till he held her bud in his mouth and did the same treatment he gave her on the side of her breast.

Sango fisted her hands in the sheets and arched her back forcing her breast further into his embrace. He swirled his tongue around the bud and lightly nipped at it. She moaned and writhered at every lap of his tongue. He then moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

Once he was satisfied with tormenting her breast, he dragged his tongue down her abdomen from between her mounds all the way to her naval. He swirled his tongue on her naval causing another moan to escape her swollen lips. He looked up at her face and saw the glazed look of bliss in her eyes. He bent back down between her legs. Miroku placed his left index and middle finger on the outside of her folds. He spread her apart and was amazed at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, and it all belonged to him. He nuzzled his nose in the curls and inhaled her scent. His tongue slipped through his lips and ran up from her core to the bud of nerves that was placed just under the hood of her folds.

She froze at the intensity of the new sensation. She had no idea anyone did this. All she was tought was that you only had sex to reprocreate and that's all, but Miroku seemed to know alot more in this kind of thing then she imagined. She was nearly over the edge as he continued to lavish her core with his tongue and skillful fingers. She was lost in the orgasim he gave her for the second time. When Sango came back down she found his face merely inches from hers.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked in a teasing smile. "That...that...was..." She couldn't answer as she tried to come up with the right words. Miroku smiled with male pride. "I want more!" She finally said. "Are you sure?" He asked in seriousness. "Yes Miroku I am sure. I trust you." She answered. He nodded and stood on his knees while still between her knees. Sango watched as he untied his yokata and let it fall off of his toned body.

Sango looked him over and was amazed at all the muscle tone he had. Sure she knew he was strong but she never really seen the muscles on him. His shoulders and chest held strong muscles, not big and bulky but tone and well defined. Sango ran a hand down his body and found a thin layer of hair that went from his naval in a striaght line downwards. She still avoided his member as she studied his body. Sango finally looked down and was shocked to see how long and thick he was. She began to get worried on how was that going to fit inside her. 'He's so big!' She thought. "It's going to hurt, but it's unavoidable. I will be as gentle as possible but it will still hurt you. I just hope it won't hurt too badly for you." He explained as he stood over her on his hands and knees.

Sango nodded "I trust you." She replied in a small nervous voice. "You ready?" He asked as he placed a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and nodded against his hand. He took his hand away and placed it on his memember and giuded it to her opening. "I'm sorry Sango." He whispered as he thrusted into her in one fast fluid motion stopping half way in her. Her eyes open wide and she gripped his shoulders and clinched her teeth. "Owww! It hurts!" She cried out. He was only half way in and she felt herself ripping open as he went further in. He stopped and stood still as much as possibe.

"Sango I'm sorry! Just relax your body. The pain is only temperarely there. It gets better I promise." He coached her. Sango took in a shaky breath and tried to relax so that she can let her body adjust to him. She finally relaxed "I'm okay now." She said after a minute. Miroku nodded and pushed further in and he nearly lost it as he felt the tightness wrap around him. It felt amazing. Miroku finally filled her fully and waited for thirty seconds before he exited her body and slid back in.

Miroku picked up more speed when her moans changed from pain to pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her and going in deeper at every thrust. Sango dug her nails in his shoulders as she bucked her hips to meet his thrust. She hit her peak and rode it up and fell back down. But Miroku wasn't done and so he rolled them over to where she was ontop and he giuded her on what to do. He rocked her hips back and forth and she then took over. Miroku grabbed her breast in one hand and the other hand thumbed the little bud of nerves between their bodies, which made Sango go crazy. She hit her peak again and this time he followed her. He filled her womb and she colapsed on him as she came back down from her high, as he continued releasing himself inside her.

He rolled them back over to where she was on her back and he over top of her. He pulled them apart and got up off the bed. Sango watched him with disappointment. He came back to her with a wet rag. "Lay back and open your legs for me." He demanded with a smile. She looked at him confused and did what he said. Miroku went down between her legs and wiped the blood off her upper inner thighs and then gently wiped her core clean. She flinched at his action as she realised she was very tender there and noticed when he was done that the rag was stained with her blood, showing the proof of her verginity and that he took it. He cast aside the rag and crawled back up to her. He laid on his side and pulled her to him. She sat up and pulled the blankets around them.

"I love you Sango and no one else." Miroku whispered in her ear. She smiled and pushed further back against him. "I love you too Miroku!" She said tiredly, and soon she fell fast asleep.


End file.
